


Just Once

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, drunkfic, turned more angsty than anticipated but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being a servant meant knowing his place, and knowing his place meant he was aware just how much he could push it.





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> I have played like 10 hours of this game don't kill me

If the duke knew anything about this, they would both be in so much trouble. But, well, Guy wasn’t an idiot. Being a servant meant knowing his place, and knowing his place meant he was aware just how much he could push it.

This was dangerously close to the line, but damn it.

“More?” He raised his brow and waved the half-full bottle of wine. White, sweet wine, which probably cost more than his year’s salary, right from duke fon Fabre’s cellar. He had never drunk something so exquisite as this, so he could be excused for not correctly measuring how much he could take.

Luke, however, had no excuse. “Of course,” he said with a lazy smile on his face.

Luke grabbed his glass and pushed to Guy. He didn’t need to say anything - Guy has already started pouring the wine to the masterfully crafted glasses, probably made from the most expensive kind of crystal. They were made to be displayed on a table, to shine during the official meetings and give away the owner’s wealth - not to be stolen from the kitchen so that the two teenagers could get drunk in secret behind the locked doors. Guy almost snorted at the thought.

“What?” Luke asked, reaching for his glass. He almost knocked it down, reaching out while half-sitting on his bed.

“Nothing,” Guy said. “Just. It’s funny. You and me, here.”

Luke took a gulp of wine. “Weird.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Guy downed down his glass. It burned his throat much less than before. Maybe he was getting used to it.

“Wow,” Luke said, blinking slowly. “You really are, like, uh, street smart, right?” 

“Nah. Wouldn’t say it like that.” Guy poured himself another glass. A bit of wine poured on the table. “Just have a stronger head than certain someone I know.”

“Hey.” Luke pouted. “Not my fault.”

“Of course.” Guy chuckled under his breath.

They toasted, took another sip, and put their glasses back on the table. Guy sighted and stretched his arms; the slow, warm calmness of the alcohol was clouding his senses, making him relax more than he would normally allow himself. He could fall asleep right then and there…

“Come here,” Luke said, gesturing towards himself. “Sleep if you wanna.”

Now, it was Guy’s time to slowly blink. “On your bed?”

“Or sleep on the floor. I don’t care.” Luke downed the rest of his wine and dramatically turned back to Guy.

He couldn’t help a smirk at that. “Okay, okay. Don’t pout.”

He stood up - the world spinned around him - he made a successful step forward, then the next, and then he fell face down on the bed.

And Luke, because, at it turned out, the bed was definitely not made for two drunk teenagers in mind.

“Get off me,” Luke said, but couldn’t hide the hint of a smile in his voice. He was trying, though. Adorably trying.

“Yes, sir.” Guy rolled off Luke. They shuffled around a bit, and finally found a position that was at least not as uncomfortable as the others has been. Facing each other and laying on their sides, it was bearable.

“Shouldn’t we clean this up?” Luke murmured, raising his hand - he probably wanted to gesture at the table with their glasses and now empty bottle.

“Nah. Will take care of it tomorrow. The door is locked anyway.”

“If you say so.” Luke sighed. “If they catch us red-handed, I’m blaming it all on you.”

“Hey.” Guy poked Luke in the ribs. Luke laughed.

Their voices quieted down, and the wariness crept back into Guy’s bones. His eyelids were heavy, the room was warm and the bed was so wonderfully soft…

“Guy,” Luke’s voice rung in his ears. 

“What,” he grumbled in response.

“Have you ever…” Luke’s voice faltered, and Guy opened one eye to watch him. “You know.”

“ _ What _ ?” Guy repeated, forcing both of his eyes back open. “If you’re gonna not let me sleep, at least be specific.”

“Okay.” Luke took in a breath. “Have you ever kissed someone?”

Guy stared at him. And bursted out laughing.

“Hey!” Luke sounded hurt, but Guy couldn’t restrain himself.

“You’re so, so… so  _ pure _ ,” he managed to get out in between gasps. 

“Sh-shut up,” Luke growled. “Answer. Have you?”

Oh, this was quickly heading into a dangerous direction, but Guy was sleepy and warm and-

“Yeah.”

“But you don’t  _ like _ women. How did you-” Luke stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes went so wide Guy could clearly see it even in the dim late evening light. “Oh.”

_ Oh indeed, _ Guy thought. If he had been sober, he would have never admitted it - but he wasn’t, and it was all stupid and pointless, anyway.

“Yeah.” A smile crossed his face before he could stop himself. “It was nice.”

“Did you do anything… more?” Luke asked. His brows furrowed, as if he was thinking hard about something, but his mouth was left agape in a childish, innocent and absolutely charming way, so Guy had no choice but to talk.

“A bit. Could’ve been more.” He yawned. “Why are you interested in this stuff anyway?”

“What do you mean, a bit?” Luke asked, and suddenly Guy realised that Luke has gotten much too close for comfort. Maybe it was the bed’s fault, or the alcohol’s, he couldn’t tell. “Tell me.”

“I’d much rather show you,” he babbled without any thought. 

He needed a second to let what he said sink in - he felt a prickle of guilt down his stomach,( in some part of him which was always whispering  _ you are broken  _ and  _ it’s disgusting- _ ), but after a while, he decided he didn’t care. Luke didn’t need to know he actually meant it.

But instead of laughing, Luke simply opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then froze, completely unlike him. Guy was watching him with a smirk on his face -  _ it was a joke, you didn’t actually think that I would- _

Luke swallowed. “Okay.”

Guy must have misheard something. But still, the wave of confusion had definitely shown on his face, because even though Luke’s face was almost as red as his hair, he still added:

“I’m okay with you… Showing me.”

If Guy had been sober, he would laugh out loud - because what else he was supposed to do? It’s not like he could do whatever he liked; he was a servant, he was obedient, he knew his place-

But Guy wasn’t sober, and at the moment, all the rules seemed irrelevant, non-existing, applying only to other people. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luke’s.

Soft gasp escaped Luke’s mouth; Guy could feel his breath on his lips. It was soft, warm and comfortable - they didn’t move, or probably they didn’t dare to move for a few next second, a part of their clouded minds trying to whisper that they shouldn’t be doing this, because it was improper, because Luke had a fiancée, because Guy has dreamed about it ever since he knew what he wanted-

But it was all beside the point, because Luke sighed and moved his mouth, clumsily attempting at changing the angle. He clearly did not know what he was doing.

Guy’s hand sneaked under Luke’s chin. He tilted his head, and Luke’s mouth opened slightly more. It was what Guy was waiting for - he slowly licked Luke’s lips and then gently deepened the kiss, paying attention to Luke’s reactions.

Luke, surprisingly, seemed okay with all of what was happening to him; he was pliant under Guy’s hands, vulnerable and trembling and  _ warm _ , like after a long, tiring training session, so familiar and yet so different. Have Luke ever made those kind of sounds before? Have anyone been allowed to listen to them? Of course, Luke had to be far from innocent, but then, Guy wasn’t so pure, too.

Luke shifted under him; Guy followed the movement and before he knew, he was on top of Luke - just like before, but now, with their lips connected and Luke’s tongue shyly caressing here and there, it felt like an eternity ago.

His hand drowned in Luke’s red hair and  _ god _ , it felt so good to feel the silky smooth hair flowing between his fingers. He had always wondered how they felt, and now it was almost too much to handle. It was all too real, too addicting-

And Luke pushed Guy away. He actually pushed him.

( _ Of course it was too good to be true, it was too sudden, and now Luke surely-) _

“W-wait for a second,” Luke murmured. He turned his head to a side, revealing a long column of his neck, so pale Guy immediately felt an urge to ruin it. “At that pace… I…”

The blush on his face told Guy everything he needed to know. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Luke’s gaze meet Guy’s. It was fierce, filled with the stubbornness Guy has seen so many times before. “I just… Go a bit slower, okay?”

“Mhm.” 

Guy bent down and planted a kiss on Luke’s neck, just under his jawline. Guy could feel how Luke’s chest moved at that - Luke’s gasped, and then, when Guy sucked, a small pants escaped through his lips. Guy could hear it all, and adored every small sound that arouse out of Luke’s throat.

It was overwhelming.

His hands found the clasps of Luke’s coat and quickly undo the buttons. The tight shirt was so thin it could not be here at all - sometimes Guy wondered if Luke only wore it to accent his already underlined perfect figure, to make him seem even more gorgeous than he already was. Guy has dreamt about running his hands through Luke’s chest and stomach so much-

“Please,” Luke whispered, so sweet and pliant, putting his hands in Guy’s hair and directing him to where he wanted him. 

Undoing the pants was almost too easy as well. Quick, hasty, careless as if he had done this many times before - he knew what to do, how to act.

He grabbed the base of Luke’s erection and directed it to his mouth. Tentatively, he licked around the tip.

The reaction was immediate; a choked sound escaped Luke’s throat and his hips moved forward, chasing the sweet pressure. Guy would have smirked, if he hadn’t got mouth full of dick.

Luke’s dick. His friend’s dick.  _ Fuck _ .

Giving oral was not complicated at all, Guy knew that much. For someone as inexperienced as Luke it had to be maddening, suddenly feeling all that - and, hell, in some weird way it was maddening for Guy, too. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so overwhelmed with need. He rutted against the soft bed, trying to ease the urge to be touched. This wasn’t about him. It was about Luke, and Luke only - and if Guy was given the permission to do all this to him, he was going to do his best.

He bobbed his head and sucked; Luke’s grip on his hair tightened, and it hurt, but not enough to stop him from hollowing his cheeks and moving in a quick rhythm. He couldn’t fit all of Luke’s length in his mouth, but Luke didn’t seem to mind. With his mouth hanging open, breathing heavily and looking down at Guy with the flush on his face, he was so insanely beautiful.

And he was his, his, only his.

“G-guy, I’m-” Luke’s hips lifted off the bed, again and again, forcing himself deeper in Guy’s throat, deeper than he thought he was able to take, and Guy swallowed around him as hard as he could-

And then a bitter taste filled his mouth, and he instinctively pulled back; the droplets fell on his lips and face in waves, and suddenly it was all over. 

Only Luke’s heavy breathing and the musky scent in the air were able to anchor Guy in reality.

“Sorry,” Luke murmured. “Here, I’ll-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Guy cut him off. He grabbed corner of the sheet on the bed and quickly wiped himself off. The taste lingered in his mouth, though.

He smirked and looked at Luke, ancipatiating some kind of shocked remark -  _ what, you want me to sleep on that? _ \- but instead Luke seemed to be focusing on the ceiling, averting Guy’s eyes.

“Why did you do that?” Luke asked, suddenly quiet.

“You asked.” Guy shrugged. “It was fun.”

“Fun.”

“Yeah.” He was still half-hard, but he could take a hint. He stood up from the bed - the world spinned around him, but with less intensity than before. The effects of the wine must have been wearing off. But until then, he could still enjoy a few hours of ignorance. “I’ll be going, then.”

Luke grabbed his sleeve. “Wait.”

Guy turned around -  _ will he say I should stay, will he accept me, will he forgive me- _

“Thanks for… all of that,” Luke said. He wasn’t looking at Guy.

Guy smiled - as he always did, as he always  _ should _ , not to let anyone see the hint of his thoughts. “No problem. See you.”

He saluted playfully, spun on the balls of his feet and after turning the key in the lock, walked out of Luke’s room.

Only when he came back to his own bed, properly undressed and slipped under the covers, he let the tears flow down his face.


End file.
